


The Days We Peacefully Swim Through.

by Rukachan



Series: Comfy survivor trio stories [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, NDRV3 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Swimming Pools, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: Based off from a short idea about Maki teaching her fellow buddies at swimming!CONTAINS END GAME SPOILERS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.





	The Days We Peacefully Swim Through.

“Harukawa-san, I… don’t know how to swim. Or more like, I’m extremely bad at it.”

“M-Maki-chan, please teach me how to swim!” Saihara and Himiko clasped their hands together in front of the ever-gloomy SHSL Childcare Worker - or also known by her real title, SHSL Assassin. The sunlight shining through the locked windows emphasized her twin-tailed, extremely long chocolate-colored hair which she was brushing through with her slender yet strong fingers. Those gentle fingers, which used to hold killing tools 24/7.

 

\--- _ **After**_ escaping from Saishuu Academy, the survivor trio had found out that the world had been in ruin just like what both Ouma and Tsumugi had told them. At the same time, they kept running around and hiding from Team Danganronpa, the company behind the horrendous killing game. When they did have peace, they enjoyed and cherished every moment possible.

Maki thought it'd be good to do some other sports than just running around and doing their usual workout routine, so they decided to search for a change of pace.

The three had found an abandoned sport shop accidentally and grabbed swimsuits from there. Coincidentally they also found a swimming hall which had been abandoned and there was even vegetation slowly growing there, yet it had all the equipment and enough water in storage to fill the three swimming pools there and have showers with.

However, there was a possibility it was only abandoned recently, but the trio had no idea whether that was the case. Or just everything, even the strangest things could be possible in the crazy world they live in.

The li'l magician was wearing a blue bikini, Maki a black bikini with crimson strawberries all over it, and Saihara a pair black and white trunks that resembled exactly like his normal underwear.

“You guys really are like children…” Maki sighed, stopped doing her habit of combing through her hair and shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, it's not even that hard..." She raised her index finger while explaining.

“Even babies develop the ability to float on water. It’s not like you're a heavy robot with heavy artillery or any--” Maki continued, but then realized what she was about to say.

“No… it’s okay, Harukawa-san. Actually, it’d be fun to imagine all of the others enjoying a pool party with us... With Momota-kun, or Akamatsu-san, or Amami-kun...”

“Imagine Kiibo sinking because of his weight… and then I’d save him with my deadly magic!” Maki taken back by over how positively they reacted to her possibly offending comment - she'd thought the mood around them would've gone heavy and depressing.

All three of them had lost their precious friends and fellow inmates in front of their eyes. However, those incidents and memories just keep making Saihara and the girl duo get stronger and stronger with slow yet steady steps. For a second, Maki thought - despite his sickness, Kaito, the man she loved, would've definitely dashed into the water like the hotblooded idiot he was.

"...Fine. I'll teach you guys the basics of swimming. That good enough?" Maki sighed and started stretching her hands. Both Saihara and Himiko nodded in agreement, and started doing simple stretches as well.

The three headed towards the smaller pool - there were three pools in there, one extremely cold one and two proper ones, a smaller and a bigger one. Maki signaled for Himiko to enter the pool first, who then moved to the ladder. As she was about to step into the water she suddenly froze on the spot.

"N-Nnaaah... T-There won't be any p-piranhas in there, right?" Himiko was shaking like a chicken about to sneeze. Her attempt at putting her feet into the water seized completely as she stiffened like an arrow.

"Don't be dumb... It's not like they'll just come out of the purifier... unless of course some kind of **_magic_** would bring them here." Maki sarcastically answered.

Ever since the second murder, Himiko had developed a fear for piranhas - because they ate up poor Hoshi's body completely, and because she ultimately got framed for the murder - she was the main actor in the magic show she hosted together with Angie, after all.

"Besides, we checked all of the equipment thoroughly when we came here. And the pool's not all that different from a bath or anything."

"U-Umu... you're completely right, Maki-chan."  Swallowing her fear, she slowly dipped her feet into the water, until she let go of the ladder and entered the water properly. Saihara quickly followed after her, complaining about how the water was much more colder than he'd expected.

"You need face you fears and step into the water, or else you'll never be able to evolve as a person you **desire** to be." As Maki said this, she jumped in head-first in from the nearby platform, shocking Himiko for a second because of her courage.  _As expected of the Assassin herself_ , Saihara thought, but decided to not share it with the girls.

As she had promised, Maki taught the two the basics of swimming: showing how to kick properly and not just completely tense up like a fish on dry land, presenting some basic breathing techniques, and how to stay under water properly. After drilling them through the lecture, she stepped out of the water and let Saihara and Himiko train with each other and try out the techniques they'd just learned.

"Uugh... I'm all outta MP... I can't do this anymore..." Himiko sighed from defeat after 5 minutes or so into the training, and looked like she was laying on a cloud, ready to lay down and float on the surface of the water forever.

"Don't give up like that, Yumeno-san! Where'd all that energy from your posing lessons go?" Saihara took a grip of her hands, which took a while for the mage to realize. She blushed, straightened up and pulled her hands to her tiny chest as fast as she could.

"S-S-Saihara! You gave me a heart attack! Please don't d-do that again..." She looked around flustered while trying to keep her balance in the water, and then looked him dead in the eye:

"...unless I give you the p-permission." Saihara just laughed and shrugged it off while she pouted with her ducky lips, the blush still occupying her small face.

Maki couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the cutesy sight in front of her, until she had a sudden light bulb moment.

"All right, get out of the water for now, I have a thing or two to tell you guys." Maki clapped her hands, bringing the two back to reality from their own shared, little bubble. They nodded, and did as Maki told them.

"Seems like you two have now learned the basics, well done!" She quickly paused, but continued her little speech:

"...So I've got another mission for you two. It's a bit harder, but I'm sure you guys'll manage it... since you also managed to survive the killing game alongside with me. I'm sure we can all overcome anything we want to achieve." Maki crossed her arms, and then gazed at her red-headed magician friend warmly.

"Umu... I'll overcome this like a pro!" Her face shined with confidence that made it look like as if Himiko was ready to try fight off some super strong guys who called themselves "the world's strongest heroes".

"Now that's the kind of answer I wanted to hear. What about you, Saihara? You in?" She nodded, and in turn gazed at Saihara with the same amount of warmth.

"...But of course. There's no reason for me to decline." Saihara smiled confidently. His smile was apparently contagious, because both Himiko and Maki's smiles just widened.

"...You truly know how to take care of people, Harukawa-san... even if your methods are sometimes a bit rough." Maki giggled a bit at Saihara's unexpected answer, but then quickly composed herself and positioned herself as if she was a drill instructor.

"All right, you guys are gonna have a race now. Loser has to stay in the cold pool for 20 seconds. You also have to stay at least 5 seconds under water."

"W-What?! In that high-class ice magic trap?! I-Is it true that you'll instantly get inflicted with Freeze from that?!"

"W-What?! That's almost like torture, Harukawa-san!" Both of them gasped in horror, imagining the the "punishment" they'd receive from losing their very first swimming race. Maki smiled smugly one more time, and then started telling instructions and explaining her made-up rules for the two.

Their day - which was **_real_** and definitely not **_fiction_** \- was turning out to be a great success, and so it did.

 

...except for Saihara who somehow lost the race in the end. Later he theorized that maybe Tenko's spirit or ghost or whatever gave Himiko secretly strength and vigor... or in other words casted a magic spell upon her.


End file.
